


current concern

by championstunic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animals, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, hinata adopts a dog!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championstunic/pseuds/championstunic
Summary: “Why the hell would I be mad?” Tobio replied, holding the phone a few centimeters away from his ear.“You see...” Hinata trailed off, his voice uncharacteristically soft all of a sudden. He said something else after that, but Tobio couldn’t hear what it was.“Huh?”“Ibroughtadoghometotheapartment,” he mumbled.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	current concern

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short little oneshot i wrote quickly as a christmas gift for [shan](https://twitter.com/kayuicha) on twitter (thank u for making my year ily <3)!!! a lot of the ideas came from her big brain headcanons about kagehina adopting a dog that i thought were absolutely adorable. i hope you enjoy!!

Tobio had just closed the door of the car when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Hinata and he took a deep breath as he answered.

He could barely get out his hello before Hinata yelled, “Please don’t be mad!”

“Why the hell would I be mad?” Tobio replied, holding the phone a few centimeters away from his ear.

“You see...” Hinata trailed off, his voice uncharacteristically soft all of a sudden. He said something else after that, but Tobio couldn’t hear what it was.

“Huh?”

“Ibroughtadoghometotheapartment,” he mumbled.

“Can you just say whatever you’re trying to say louder, please?” Tobio sighed, frustrated.

“I BROUGHT A DOG HOME TO THE APARTMENT OKAY?” Hinata yelled suddenly, making Tobio jump in his seat. “I know you always say animals don’t like you so you refuse to let me get a pet but I was walking by an adoption event on my way home and she was so cute and I couldn’t  _ not _ adopt her and–”

Tobio cut him off. “And you didn’t think to ask me first?”

“Well, I knew you were busy at practice. Plus, the event was ending soon, and it’s my apartment too, you know. I swear once you see her you’ll understand.” Hinata’s voice became more distant as he moved away from the phone and began speaking in baby talk. “You just can’t say no to her sweet wittle face, Kageyama-kun.”

Tobio sighed. “Fine, whatever. We’ll talk about it more when I get home. Bye.”

Hinata managed to yell, “We wuv you!” before Tobio hung up the phone and started the car.

\--

When Tobio arrived back at the apartment he shared with Hinata, he was concerned by how quiet it was when he walked through the door. All the lights were off except for one that he noticed down the hall, streaming through a crack in the bedroom door. As Tobio approached, he could hear Hinata humming softly inside and he caught a glimpse of his orange head resting lazily on the bed while he knelt on the ground next to it.

For a moment, Tobio forgot how annoyed he had been with Hinata merely seconds ago. He was so used to Hinata jumping around at a kilometer a minute that over the years he had learned to appreciate these rare candid moments when he slowed down to a more normal pace. Tobio felt a swell of pride in his chest at the fact that he was one of the few people who had the opportunity to see Hinata like this: so calm and quiet and relaxed. This was something reserved just for him. He almost wanted to simply stand there, looking in at Hinata through the crack in the door, taking in this picture forever. 

At least, until he noticed why Hinata was on the floor. He sat perfectly positioned to block Tobio’s view of the large black dog that he was petting. That was enough to remind Tobio how annoyed he was at Hinata for impulsively adopting said dog without telling him. He swung the door open, startling Hinata and the dog, who both looked up at him. Hinata jumped to his feet.

“Okay,” he started, “I know you’re probably mad at me because you hate animals. But I also know that you’re secretly a big softie who won’t be able to say no to her. I mean, look at her face!”

Tobio refused to look down, instead keeping his eyes locked on Hinata.

“It’s not that I hate animals–” he began.

“Animals hate me,” Hinata cut him off, flattening his hair to emphasize his imitation of Tobio.

Tobio frowned. “Do I really say that that much?”

“You say it every time I ask you why we can’t get a pet. So at least once a week.”

“Well, I say it because it’s true,” Tobio replied, crossing his arms.

“Really? Because it doesn’t look like she hates you,” Hinata said, laughing and pointing at the dog.

Tobio had been so distracted by his annoyance with Hinata that he hadn’t even been paying attention to what the dog was doing. Now, she stood at Tobio’s feet, staring up at him with her mouth open and tail wagging. He had to admit, the dog  _ was _ cute. She was a big, black Akita with a thick coat and a perfectly curled tail. She stared at Tobio with eyes that made him feel as if she could read his thoughts and, therefore, she knew exactly what to do to win him over.

Tobio quickly looked back at Hinata. “Maybe she doesn’t hate me now, but she will in a few days. You’ll see.”

“Hold on. Does that mean you won’t make me get rid of her?”

“Well, I won’t force you to do anything,” Tobio replied quietly. “Plus, she’s already here. It’ll be too much of a hassle to take her back.”

Hinata unexpectedly gave Tobio a quick peck on the lips before leaning down to pet the dog. He looked back up at Tobio with a smile that lit up the room and Tobio felt lightheaded for a moment. “She’ll love you eventually, just like I do! I know she will. And you’ll love her too.”

Tobio knelt down slowly next to Hinata and carefully placed a hand on her head to scratch behind her ears. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, and almost all of Tobio’s anxieties washed away.

“Does she at least have a name?” he asked.

“The shelter I got her from told me her name is Aiko, but we can change it if we want.”   
  
A small smile spread across Tobio’s face. “No, I think I like it.”

Hinata reached out his free hand to take Tobio’s, and Tobio gripped it tightly. They sat in comfortable silence like that for a while, just petting Aiko and holding hands. Finally, Hinata spoke.

“You have a nice smile, Tobio. I wish I could see it more often,” he said teasingly.

“Shut up,” Tobio replied, still smiling nonetheless.

\--

In the days that followed, Aiko quickly acclimated to living with them, and it even seemed like she had memorized Tobio’s schedule. Every day she joined him on his morning run (he was hesitant the first time he took her with him but once she proved that she could keep up, he always brought her along) and every evening he returned from practice to see her waiting for him by the door. When he was home, she followed him everywhere and sometimes she even managed to climb up next to him on the couch, despite her size. 

“Aiko loves you so much more than she loves me,” Hinata said to him one day as they sat next to each other on the couch. That day, the dog was sitting on the floor on the other side of Tobio with her head resting in his lap.

“You don’t know that,” Tobio replied.

Hinata began listing examples immediately. “She always wants to go on runs with you, but she refuses to run with me. Every time you leave she whines, and when you come back home she gets really excited. When I come home all she does is give me this look that basically says  _ oh, it’s just you _ . I’m starting to think you were lying all those times when you said that animals don't like you.”

“When I was a kid, all the animals I met hated me! I don't even know what I did to make Aiko love me so much.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you did anything special. You’re lovable, stupid. There are lots of reasons why I love you and she just caught onto some of them, that’s all. Honestly, I can't tell if I’m more jealous of you for getting Aiko to love you so much or if I’m jealous of her for taking all of your attention.”

Hinata's sudden declaration caught Tobio off-guard. After a moment, though, he recovered and took Hinata’s hand in his own. 

“I love Aiko. Thank you for adopting her. But I’ll always love you more than anything, dumbass. Nothing’s gonna change that.”

“Of course. I know that, silly.”

“Then you know you have nothing to worry about.” 

Tobio smiled before leaning down to kiss Hinata. However, as soon as he closed his eyes he felt the impact of something heavy jumping into his lap and then something wet against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Aiko, her mouth hanging open, staring at him and revealing herself as the culprit who had just licked him.

“No fair!” Hinata pouted. “She even gets a kiss before I do?”

“Sorry, Shouyou,” Tobio laughed, petting her. “I guess you'll just have to wait your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'd love to hear your thoughts so please leave a comment, or you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/vethirugami) and [tumblr](https://tvxit.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
